


Jolly Juliet

by Kitty Rainbow (KittyRainbow)



Category: Artemis Fowl - Colfer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humour, International Talk Like A Pirate Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-19
Updated: 2006-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-05 00:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyRainbow/pseuds/Kitty%20Rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artemis and Butler come home to find Juliet acting a little strangely. Perhaps she's had too much grog...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jolly Juliet

**Author's Note:**

> Written to celebrate [International Talk Like A Pirate Day](http://www.talklikeapirate.com/).

Walking through the front door after school, Artemis and Butler were confronted in the hall by Juliet - who was wearing a pirate hat, an eyepatch and brandishing a plastic cutlass.

"Avast, ye landlubbers!" she cried.

Artemis frowned. "Juliet, what is all of this nonsense?"

"Yarr, it be International Talk Like A Pirate Day, cap'n." She waved her cutlass at him and then leaped off down the hallway, cutting at imaginary foes.

Artemis slowly turned to Butler. "I do hope insanity doesn't run in your family. I don't want to lose my manservant to a padded room."

"No, cap'n," said Butler.


End file.
